


Assorted Mash Fantasies

by oolongteawithpudding



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (written by a trans author it's not fetishy i promise), Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, D/s, M/M, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, allusion to BJ/Hawkeye, trans!Radar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongteawithpudding/pseuds/oolongteawithpudding
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Frank Burns/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Radar O'Reilly/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Assorted Mash Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> wElCoMe 2 mY tWiSt3d mInD!!1 (but seriously, this was fun to write, i hope you enjoy!)

  1. Hawkeye/Trapper



Trapper takes Hawkeye behind Rosie’s and pins him up against the wall, sliding his cock into him, grabbing his hips as he thrusts wildly. Hawkeye moans, cock leaking precum, and Trapper roughly puts his hand over his mouth to silence him. Hawkeye is lost in bliss, eyes rolling to the back of his head, moaning against Trapper’s hand as his cock twitches, spurting cum all over the wall.

  1. Hawkeye/Radar



Radar straddles Hawkeye in the empty Swamp, looking around, nervous, as Hawkeye unbuttons his shirt. Hawkeye smooths his hands against Radar’s bare chest, moving over his top surgery scars with an extra delicate touch. Radar turns crimson as Hawkeye unbuttons his pants and pulls down his underwear, gently brushing against his pubic hair. With permission, Hawkeye runs his finger over the slit, Radar breathing raggedly, eyes closed. He works a finger in, earning Radar’s first real moan. After Radar gets used to it, he adds another. Radar’s whole body is flushed pink, shaking with want.

“Here, I have an idea.” says Hawkeye.

He grabs Radar’s hips, and positions them further up his body.

“Can I put my mouth on you?”

Radar nods enthusiastically. Hawkeye wastes no time on bringing Radar’s wetness up to his lips, giving a long, slow lick from bottom to top. Radar’s hands dig into his shoulders. Hawkeye sucks each inner lip, moving toward his swollen cock. Hawkeye latches on, taking all of his cock into his mouth, sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip, earning several broken moans from Radar. Radar bucks into Hawkeye’s tongue, breathlessly moaning as Hawkeye licks and sucks. Hawkeye runs his hands up and down Radar’s waist, but settles back onto his hips. He follows Radar’s motions, guiding them back and forth, and Radar doubles over, whimpering as he cums, cock twitching, warm wetness flowing over Hawkeye’s face. Hawkeye brings him back so they’re facing each other again, and pulls him in for a kiss. Radar hums contentedly, tasting himself on Hawkeye’s lips.

  1. Hawkeye/Frank



They’re in the supply room, and Hawkeye has Frank pinned to the wall. He’s fucking him from behind, having to support Frank’s body with a hand on his waist because his legs have turned to jello.

“You’re the worst fucking surgeon I’ve ever seen,” Hawkeye hisses in Frank’s ear.

“I’m sorry…” he whimpers.

“I bet you are. You don’t even deserve to get fucked, you know.” Hawkeye thrusts into him hard.

“Ah…  _ AH _ … I know, I know!”

Hawkeye turns his mouth on Frank’s neck, biting so deep it almost breaks the skin. Frank moans and whimpers, and Hawkeye can feel his cock twitching with every new mark.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I am, I am!”

“You… fucking… coward.” Hawkeye spits, thrusting with each word.

He strokes Frank’s cock, gripping it almost too tightly. Frank whines in pain and pleasure. Hawkeye is out of breath, sweat trickling down his hair. He thrusts into Frank with abandon, feeling the veins of Frank’s cock pulse and twitch. Finally, Frank comes with a broken cry, showering Hawkeye’s hand with his cum. Hawkeye pulls out, and turns Frank around to face him. He sinks down to his knees, licking every bit of cum from Frank’s spent cock. Hawkeye strokes his own cock as Frank watches, fascinated, finally coming with a strangled grunt. He stands up, and points two cum-covered fingers at Frank.

“Suck.”

Frank obliges.

  1. Hawkeye solo



Hawkeye looks at the toy he’d bought in Seoul a few weeks ago. This is his first time taking it out of the box ever since he’d exited that seedy store. It’s barely phallic, smooth, and an almost pearlescent white. It’s made of some type of rubber, he figures. He gets out the container of lubricant, and swallows. He’s never really fucked himself, not like this, but his cock is already hardening in anticipation.

He pours some of the lube onto his hand, and begins stroking the toy. It isn’t quite like stroking a man, but, he figures, if he got drunk enough, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. He thinks of palming BJ’s hard cock through his shorts and lets out a small moan. BJ’s cock is curved and veiny, quite unlike the toy, but is also long, skinny, and white. Hawkeye looks at the toy, admiring the droplets of lube dripping down the shaft. He puts a finger, then two in his ass, stroking the toy with his free hand.

Now prepared, he lets the toy rest on one of the supply room’s metal counters. He hoists one leg onto the counter, and sits, guiding himself down the shaft inch by inch, speechless. He lets out a moan when he hits the base, and slowly brings himself back up, wincing, but loving it. He brings himself down, faster this time. He continues to pick up the pace until he’s riding the thing, moaning and groaning, grinding on the metal countertop. He doesn’t care if people hear. People hear him with the nurses all the time, so why should this be any different. He strokes his cock in time with the thrusts, reveling in the feeling. He thinks of nothing but how good having his ass filled feels.

It doesn’t take long for him to come, hips stuttering, cock twitching. He rides it out, lightly stroking his oversensitive cock and coming down on the toy with a slow rhythm. He sighs, taking out the toy, and lies on the counter, spent. He would rather lie there forever, but he has a job to do. He washes the toy in the utility sink, and tucks it down one of his pockets. Thank god for cargo pants.


End file.
